Bonnie Bennett St. John/Power Development
Witch Bonnie is a very powerful witch, as well as one of the most powerful witches of her family lineage seen. Having discovered her heritage in a relatively short time prior, her powers have developed exponentially throughout the series. Within the span of at least two years, she transformed from a simple novice in the art of witchcraft to a nearly unstoppable force capable of taking down the oldest and most powerful supernatural creatures as well as controlling nature to a great extent. This could be attributed to the fact that she descended from a line of powerful Bennett witches that begun with Qetsiyah, an extremely powerful witch responsible for creating the Immortality Spell. As a Bennett witch, a direct descendant of Qetsiyah and the member of an extremely powerful bloodline of witches, there are a few spells limited to her bloodline. Due to being related to Qetsiyah, the creator of the Other Side, only a Bennett witch such as herself can drop the Veil to the Other Side. The same applied to the tomb in which Silas was buried, as only a Bennett witch could open it. Malachai's prison too was created by a Bennett witch, therefore, Bonnie was the only one who could give him an escape. After being freed from the vampire-huntress spell transferred to her by Rayna and the shaman, Bonnie's magic did not resurface for unknown reasons, which left her temporarily disempowered. Bonnie is the only witch on the show to have participated in the creation of two different dimensions, having created a psychic afterlife dimension through her latent psychic abilities and a magical Prison World rooted in Gemini magic by empowering the siphoner witches Lizzie and Josie Saltzman and aiding them in their spell. |-|Traditional Magic= Early in her development as a witch, Bonnie had an average amount of power for a witch of her age. The abilities she practiced the most were telekinesis and pyrokinesis. She was shown to be able to easily levitate feathers, open doors and use her mind to move smaller objects. Bonnie also had a certain control over the elements, fire, and water specifically. She occasionally used pyrokinesis, sometimes accidentally such as the time that she set a car on fire. She also commonly used water as a fuel for the spell. She was also shown to be able to control water to a certain extent, such as the time she made the hose run, which in the process soaked Tiki completely. Bonnie was also capable of giving people minor headaches. This ability she commonly used on vampires, however, she also gave Mason, Tyler's uncle a powerful headache which brought him to his knees. However, she was still unable to give Katherine, an ancient vampire over five centuries old, an aneurysm. Bonnie also demonstrated a limited form of clairvoyance, shown when she tapped into an unconscious Mason's mind to locate the moonstone. She was also able to perform several powerful spells, such as the control of the fire's intensity, as well as an isolation spell. She also easily performed a hypnosis spell on Luka, in order to force him to reveal how to kill Klaus. However, she occasionally also received nose bleeds when performing stronger spells, such as the one to send Elena a message which led to her losing conscience. The same thing occurred when Bonnie was performing a locator spell for the first time and when she was doing an incapacitation spell, as well as the time she tried to undo the tomb spell, which exhausted her but took the life of her Grams. However, upon meeting Luka, Bonnie learned about a way of channeling the forces of nature, as well as the spirits of the dead witches. This slowly led to Bonnie completely turning to the Spirits for power. However, Bonnie has later on used Traditional Magic several more times, such as unlinking the Original Vampires and performing several locator spells as well as reversing the boundary spell performed by Esther.}} |-|Spirit Magic= Within one of the Martin family's grimoires collection was a spell that Bonnie used to access the power of the witches of Mystic Falls who have burned to death. Gaining this power made Bonnie one of the most powerful witches seen to date, allowed her to influence the weather almost instantaneously and effectively take down a vampire like Damon in one fell swoop. She also used this power to perform a larger amount of high-level spells, such as the spell to ensure her resurrection upon her death. She could also bind John's life force to Elena, ensuring her survival after the sacrifice. Bonnie's telekinesis also improved as she could easily push an adult male through the air violently. She could also do the same to vampires. However, the most powerful spell Bonnie has performed was with the power of 100 dead witches when resurrecting Jeremy Gilbert. The spell was performed by reaching into the human afterlife and pulling back Jeremy's soul into his body. However, due to resurrection being considered against the laws of Nature, the Spirits abandoned Bonnie and stripped the power of the 100 witches she once had. However, Bonnie continued her practice of magic, occasionally calling out to the Spirits for several things, such as fixing the weakened Veil, among other things. She also performed several other spells through the power of the Spirits, such as opening Esther's coffin and banishing Vicki back to the spirit realm. Soon after, Bonnie was forced to use Dark Magic in order to desiccate Alaric, which led to her turning away from the Spirits. The last time Bonnie tapped into the magic of Spirits (before the destruction of the Other Side) was when she combined it with Dark Magic and Expression in order to resurrect Jeremy Gilbert. Such a mix of powerful forces, however, led to Bonnie's death.}} |-|Dark Magic= When it was required of Bonnie to desiccate Alaric, a newly made Enhanced Original Vampire, she turned to Dark Magic for the first time and experienced its lure and power. By stopping Jeremy's heart, Bonnie easily performed the desiccating spell, only on Klaus instead of Alaric. This spell changed Bonnie, making her less inhibited with regards to the dark arts. As time went by, Bonnie continued to practice Dark Magic, which came in handy when she successfully placed Klaus' soul into Tyler's body, in order to save her friends' lives. Later on, she was able to perform one of the most powerful spells she has ever used, by killing herself temporarily, in order to travel to the Other Side and keep Elena from becoming a vampire. However, her Grams stopped her before she could make Elena human again. Later on, she was forced to return Klaus' soul into his own body, under the threat that he will kill Tyler if she does not give him his body back. It was this spell that led to the Spirits taking out their anger on Bonnie by torturing her Grams. After this, Bonnie was left unable to perform a simple nature spell without reliving how the Spirits took out their anger on her Grams. Bonnie, however, used Dark Magic again in the finale of Season 4 when she combined it's forces with Spirit Magic and Expression, which led to her death due to over-exhaustion.}} |-|Expression= After being completely abandoned by the Spirits of Nature, Bonnie begins practicing a form of extremely Dark Magic known as Expression that made her one of the most powerful witches seen in both shows. She was quite possibly, even more, powerful than she was with the power of the dead witches. This power allowed her to perform extremely complicated tasks such as resurrection, self-healing, taking down the oldest supernatural beings as well as to shake the very balance (Veil) between life and death. After meeting Professor Atticus Shane, an occult professor who has taken an interest in Bonnie, she began learning a new form of magic that, according to him, is not monitored by the Spirits and is practically limitless. This magic is known as Expression. Later on, it was revealed that Expression's great power was derived from the souls of the 12 sacrificed humans. Bonnie couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into, but she grew into this magic after a few slip-ups. With the power of Expression, she was capable of inflicting vast amounts of pain to even an Original Vampire. She was also able to instantaneously trap Klaus in a spell similar to the one in the tomb, only it wasn't as long-lasting. She could cast a locator spell by simply throwing a belonging of her target into the fire and allowing the flame to lead her to who she wanted to find. She even came to the point that she didn't even need something of her target to find them. She also cast a powerful protection spell fueled by the power of Qetsiyah's pendant that saved Shane's life but, in turn, endangered April Young's. She was also able to open the tomb that contained Silas (which is a feat only a witch of her lineage could do). She could even heal herself almost instantaneously, almost similar to that of a vampire. She was also able to link herself to Katherine Pierce in a matter of seconds. She also channeled the energy from the three massacres that occurred around town and activated the Expression Triangle, drawing on its power to bring down the veil to the Other Side within the perimeter of the Triangle. Finally, she was able to bind Silas in a petrified state similar to desiccation, leaving him harmless, however, it should be noted that she caught him off guard. Bonnie's final acts as a witch were closing the Veil to the Other Side and Jeremy Gilbert's resurrection. With the latter, she combined the forces of the magic provided by the Spirits, the power of Expression, and the darkness within her to successfully bring her beloved back from the grave. This spell was cast at the cost of her life. However, she was still able to keep Kol from interfering in her plans and close the Veil before finally passing on to the Other Side.}} |-|Present Day= Though Bonnie lost her powers since coming back to life as the Anchor to the Other Side, when she found herself in a "pocket reality" with Damon, it appeared as though Bonnie didn't retain her powers. However, when faced with the threat of losing Damon by Kai's hands, Bonnie's powers returned and she was able to trap Kai within walls of fire, similar to how her powers first manifested early on in the series. Currently, Bonnie has returned to practicing Traditional Magic yet again (though never confirmed to be as such), revealing that she has advanced in channeling the forces of nature, by handling natural forces more easily. She was shown powerful enough to open a Portal between the Otherworldly Time Dimension and the Mortal Plane while drawing on a massive celestial event - the eclipse through the use of an Ascendant, a feat which previously required the entire Gemini Coven to accomplish. She also showed great skill in telekinesis, as seen when she stabbed Kai with a pick-axe with the speed of light. Later on, even while fatally wounded, she was able to blast Kai several yards away and control Damon's movement, despite him fighting back. Later on, after Damon is successfully sent back to the mortal plane by Bonnie, she runs away but upon Kai finding her, Bonnie displays offensive power by causing all of the objects in the room to explode violently around him, as well as controlling the electricity and using it against him, though this only slows him down for a bit. Later on, she yet again performs the dimension-crossing spell under Kai's command, though she tricks him by sending her teddy bear home instead. She also successfully manages to imbue her teddy bear with all of her magic by binding her power to it. The only other witch who is known to have performed this spell is Jo Laughlin, Kai's only living sister who relinquished her magic and put it away somewhere. This spell currently leaves Bonnie powerless. After discovering an atlas that contained notes on an island near Nova Scotia that gave her the idea of going there to procure Silas's headstone and take all of the magic within it into herself, Bonnie regained her magic after several months of being powerless. Considering the headstone contained the calcified blood of Qetsiyah, one of the most powerful witches in history, it is certain that Bonnie had acquired an enormous amount of power from it, restarting her own magical gene from it. The fact that she successfully absorbed the magic of Qetsiyah's blood suggests that Bonnie had knowledge on how to absorb power from different sources. Once she had done this, saying a simple fire spell incantation allowed her to light up an entire house in another Prison World as she managed to light all of the candles as well as the fireplace. Her maturity and control over magic have also been shown to have increased as she simultaneously managed to channel both the Aurora Borealis and the Eclipse (both celestial events and great sources of power) that kept switching as the prison worlds kept changing in her spell. Drawing on such powerful celestial events allowed Bonnie to still - despite the prison dimensions constantly changing - manage to return home, finally freeing herself. Since her return, Bonnie's shown to be much more "quick on the draw", when it comes to her magic. Instead of using more ritualistic spells, she relies more on quickly accessed spells, such as burning the hand of a guy who refused to let her go, or telekinetically stabbing Damon in a manner similar to the ways Kai attacked her. During their trip to the 1903 Prison World, Kai informed Bonnie that he was only strong enough to send two people to the Prison World, but Bonnie proves how much stronger she is compared to the Gemini leader when she sent herself, Damon, Lily and Elena back on her own without toil. However, it is later proven that Kai was actually more powerful than Bonnie (however, it should be noted that at this point, he was made a vampire-witch hybrid, therefore using Dark Magic by default as he was absorbing the power of a thousand-year-old spell), when he used his telekinesis on her and threw her across the room, seriously injuring her, as she was not able to break free from it. She was also unable to undo the spell that he cast on Elena Gilbert, causing the latter to be in a mystical slumber and stop aging as long as Bonnie is alive. This was due to the fact that Kai ensured that through his death, the spell would act in a way that if Bonnie tried to break it, both she & Elena would die. Later on, during Bonnie and Damon's trap for a powerful Heretic named Malcolm, Bonnie cast an aneurysm spell on him in order to incapacitate him, however, he fought through it. It remains unclear whether Bonnie couldn't successfully incapacitate him or if it was a part of the trap to distract him for Damon to kill him, though, later on, she does easily subdue Oscar, another confirmed powerful Heretic. When it is required for Matt to die so that his ownership of the Salvatore Boarding House would disappear, Bonnie decides to temporarily stop his heart. In doing so, Bonnie technically kills him and successfully resurrects him almost 6 minutes later, without accessing dark magic (which she used last time for the same spell), a feat she was more than unable to perform with her own power formerly. Following this, Bonnie successfully performs several resurrection spells in one day, connecting the body and the spirit through the use of the Phoenix Stone. She brings two unknown characters back from the dead (much to her own shock) in Oscar and Josette's body, making her the second witch in the show to bring back the souls of those who did not reside on the Other Side. It is later revealed that the Phoenix Stone doesn't bring souls back from the afterlife but is actually a talisman stored with souls of several ancient vampires, among them Julian. This leads to the revelation that Bonnie did not in fact bring back Oscar and Jo but actually resurrected two unknown spirits inside of their corpses. Despite the spell not being as successful as originally planned, it still does prove Bonnie's talent given that she alone managed to perform it on her first attempt and bring back two random souls (due to not specifying the names) while it required three Heretics to perform the same spell on Julian , however the latter group specified his name and thus resurrected the intended target. However, upon Damon and Stefan’s deaths, caused by Julian and Nora respectively, while using the Phoenix Sword, Bonnie performs the same resurrection spell she used on Jo and Oscar yet again, only this time in success. She and Nora (who wished to apologize for killing Stefan) first resurrected Stefan by finding his soul. Bonnie then proceeded to try and resurrect Damon, however it took several weeks to successfully locate his soul and unite him with his body as he worked against the mechanism of the stone by refusing to surrender to the emotional pain caused by the stone’s prison, unlike Stefan. This is a testament to Bonnie’s immense natural power seeing as she successfully resurrected Damon alone and Stefan with Nora using traditional magic while it took three Heretics practicing dark magic to resurrect Julian. Later on, despite being under the effects of Rayna's blood that supposedly blocks out a witch's magic for 24 hours and already being sick from the mentioned causes, Bonnie is still able to unseal the Vault in the Armory, where an unknown entity was trapped. However, she then magically seals the entire building, trapping many members of the Armory, including Alex inside with the entity she unleashed, though due to her disease, the spell overwhelms her. It is worth noting that on both instances, Bonnie used the spell that previously required the aid of another Bennett witch. Through unspecified means, Bonnie was also able to empower the siphoner witches Lizzie and Josie Saltzman and along with them create a 2018 Prison World for Kai Parker, only without the use of any celestial events, ensuring that he would not be able to escape. Bonnie also recently regained her magic, and for unknown reasons, she was still able to use magic while being siphoned by both Josie and Lizzie and without being in any pain while being siphoned. Following Katherine's attempt to kill Bonnie and the twins by blowing up the Lockwood Mansion, Bonnie demonstrated a colossal amount of power, most likely rooted in traditional magic after she single-handedly assumed control over hellfire and controlled it from a large distance. With the aid of the deceased Bennett witches, Bonnie sent the blast of hellfire back to the Maxwell Bell, causing Hell to collapse, while also killing Katherine in the process, along with Stefan who willingly sacrificed himself. This is one of Bonnie's most powerful feats thus far, performed through traditional and by extension spirit magic, as she is the only known witch to have caused the destruction of a world-wide spiritual dimension through magic. Following this, Bonnie was through unknown means able to undo Kai Parker's sleeping spell on Elena, without causing either her or Elena's death in the process, despite Kai stating that there were no loopholes due to his status as the powerful Gemini coven leader. This feat implies that Bonnie's natural powers surpassed even those of the Gemini coven leaders. }} |-|Psychic Abilities= 103-7EBonnie-8-14-22.png 103-7EBonnie-8.png 103-7EBonnie-14.png 103-7EBonnie-22.png After the traumatic death of Enzo, Bonnie sent out a powerful blast that awakened her psychic powers. Originally, Bonnie had thought that she was a psychic in Pilot, however, it turned out that she was a witch. At the point of Enzo's death and the psychic blast, Bonnie also created an alternate-dimension, a feat that nobody, according to Arcadius, had accomplished in four thousand years since he himself accomplished said feat. Following this creation, Bonnie was able to deprive Arcadius of Enzo's soul, accidentally sending his soul to her alternate-dimension instead. Bonnie also showed that she has competent psychic links with people. She was able to, on multiple accounts, sense where people were and events regarding Cade. She also had a strong mental link with Elena, which allowed her to sense when she was in danger. However, it is unknown if this is because of the direct life-link placed upon their lives by Malachai Parker. Due to the psychic link from her personal dimension, she and she-alone had the ability to see Enzo's spirit, as he was hidden from Arcadius. Like Cade, she too could see spirits that lingered in limbo, or the In-between, such as when Damon died but his spirit had not yet been claimed by Arcadius. Upon similar occasions, after Bonnie let go of Enzo and the link from her dimension, she briefly died, her heart having stopped due to being overwhelmed from reclaiming her magic, and reunited with both Elena and Enzo. Elena was described as "dead", or a "spiritual coma", and Enzo having found peace appear to her and informed her it was not yet her time to die. While protecting Mystic Falls, both Enzo and the spirits of Bonnie's ancestors appeared to her; all spirits that had previously found peace. It remains unclear as to whether this was due in part to her psychic abilities or the result of the spirits themselves. Despite this interaction, Bonnie did not express the ability to see Enzo after his spirit continued to watch over her as she packed to travel the world. Anchor to the Other Side After returning from the Other Side with Qetsiyah's help, Bonnie had the ability to interact with those in the mortal plane and the supernatural purgatory. However, she was stuck with having to deal with the recently deceased supernatural creatures that have to pass through her to get to the Other Side. Through a powerful and complex spell, she was capable of bringing the denizens of the Other Side back into the mortal plane through physical contact. However, when the spell is interrupted and stopped entirely, she loses this ability. The Huntress Upon receiving Rayna Cruz's last life, and becoming the supernatural Huntress, Bonnie gained new abilities. The most prominent ability Bonnie gained was enhanced strength, even more so than that of Rayna before her and any vampire, including the Originals. As the Huntress' abilities are tied to the phoenix sword, Bonnie was able to track any victim that she had stabbed with the sword, including being able to get inside their head. Bonnie also gained a longer lifespan, with her aging slowed, however, she did not inherit Rayna's gift of self-ressurection due to the harnessing of Rayna's last life. Although Bonnie lost the ability to practice magic before becoming the Huntress, her ability to do so did not return, and she was unable to use magic to her advantage, however, she did gain the ability of being immune to magic, much like her predecessor. With the Eight Everlastings all deceased, Bonnie lost the abilities afforded to her through her status as the Huntress. Category:Characters Category:Powers Category:Witchcraft